


Feel You Through the Walls

by jazzonia



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, College AU, First Time, M/M, Mild Language, Noisy neighbor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 17:21:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2820155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jazzonia/pseuds/jazzonia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The guy in the dorm room above Mike's has loud, obnoxious, wall-rattling sex every damn day. One night Mike decides he's had enough and goes to confront his neighbor. Things... don't quite go as planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feel You Through the Walls

“What. The. FUCK.” 

This was the third time this weekend that that the noise of Mike’s upstairs neighbor having vigorous sex exceeded the maximum volume of his headphones. They weren’t noise canceling or anything, but hell, it was still loud.

Mike ripped his earbuds out and sat back in his desk chair. His desk was actually vibrating as his neighbor's headboard hit the dorm wall one story up.

“This is enough,” Mike snarled. He shoved his feet into his sneakers, grabbed his lanyard, and opened his door. The long hallway was deserted this time of night but for a strong smell of weed.  _Typical,_ Mike thought. _I bet Trevor's down there_.

Mike turned the corner and pushed open the door to the stairwell. He took the steps up two at a time, but paused at the landing when he saw the glint of light one floor below him. He wondered who else was in the stairwell at 3 am—but then a radio crackled, and keys jangled, and immediately Mike put it together. Weed plus restless campus police on an overnight shift meant a drug bust was imminent.

Mike bounded up the final steps, tore open the fourth floor door, and ran down the length of the hallway to find 406. He raised his fist to knock on his neighbor's door, only for it to open before he could make contact. The girl in the doorframe jumped, but recovered just as quickly and tossed a laugh back at the guy lying on the bed. 

“Looks like you double-booked yourself tonight, Harvey,” she said, giving Mike a lascivious wink as she slid past him. 

“Goodnight, Scottie,” the guy called. As she walked out of sight and the bed sat up. “And who the fuck are _you?_ ”

“You gotta let me in, man. Campus police are on my floor and the hallway reeks of weed.”

“Are you responsible for that?” the guy—Harvey?—asked, propped up against his headboard with his fingers laced behind his head. He was _super_ fit, not that Mike was noticing, and had a couple basketball hats hung on his walls. Now that he thought about it, Mike might have seen his picture in the campus paper’s sports section—lacrosse? Basketball?

Mike shook his head. _Focus._ “No, but I—dammit, can you just let me in?”

The guy waved at him. Mike jumped gratefully inside and locked the door behind him.

“So, what, you got a record?”

“Poor taste in friends, more like,” Mike said. He leaned back against the door, eyes closed, and ran a hand through his hair. _Deep breath,_ he thought. _Give it ten minutes. They’ll be gone and your scholarship will be safe even if Trevor does go down._

“Give me one good reason why I shouldn’t call those guards in here.” Mike opened his eyes to the sight of Harvey’s bare ass, bent over as Harvey pulled on some boxers. Mike ripped his eyes away.

“Uh, because you owe me.”

“ _Excuse_ me?” Though his tone was incredulous Mike saw a hint of amusement in the other man’s eyes, the kind that said he finds conflict fun and winning even better—the sort of guy who respects people that challenge him. Mike knew the type.

“I’ve put up with your incredibly loud fucking for _seven weeks._ The walls are thin, my headphones are shitty, and rugs that might muffle the noise are prohibited by the fire code. You are the worst neighbor ever but I’ve kept it to myself and for that, man, you seriously owe me one.”

The other guy crossed his arms. “What’s your name?”

“Mike.”

“Mike, I’m Harvey. I regret any inconvenience that my virility may have caused you, but the real issue here is the budget cuts that have caused the administration to stop giving RAs their own suites. Instead of being comfortably ensconced on the other side of the elevators I’m here among you plebes.” 

“Yeah, okay, blame whoever you want. Even though the change in RA room policy was predicated by a delay due to zoning issues with the new dorm project and not budget restrictions—check the June issue of the school paper if you don’t believe me—” Harvey’s eyebrows rose up toward his hairline— “I’ll concede that the room situation isn’t ideal. You can still not have painfully loud sex daily, twice on weekends, directly above my bed.”

“Jealous?” Harvey smirked.

“You wish.”

“What if I did?” he asked, and Mike’s mouth went dry. Then someone knocked at the door.

Harvey grabbed a shirt from the back of his desk chair and pulled it on. “Get under the duvet,” he hissed.

“What? That’s the worst idea I’ve ever heard!”

“There’s nowhere else to go,” Harvey whispered back. 

“Campus police, open up!”

Mike paled. “Ugh, fine.”

“And take your shoes off, frosh, God.” They changed places, Mike toeing off his sneakers and flopping onto Harvey’s twin bed. He felt a pillow land on his legs and something else over his torso—a sweatshirt maybe?—then heard the door open.

“How can I help you?” Harvey asked in what was totally his classroom voice.

“Are you the Resident Assistant on this floor?”

“Yes. Is there an emergency?”

“Students were found using illegal drugs. We believe their supplier might still be in the building.”

“Any of my students? I just had a talk with them last week, I’ll be furious if—”

“No, it was the third floor. Has there been any unusual activity tonight?”

“Nothing out of the ordinary,” Harvey answered. 

They kept talking, but Mike’s heart rate began to slow knowing that Harvey really was covering for him. Not what he’d expected out of the anonymous sex-crazed guy upstairs, but a relief all the same. 

He tried taking a deep breath. The first one was good, calming, but with the next one he noticed that the bed _reeked_ of sex. It was super soft, and super warm, and smelled of musky sweaty wall-rattling sex. _Fuck._ Mike’s dick twitched, and he bit his tongue, willing himself to keep it together long enough to get home and jack off in peace and quiet.

“Good night to you too,” Harvey said cheerfully, and closed the door. Mike threw the covers off of himself, sat up straight, and gulped down the fresh air.

Harvey leaned against his wall. “Claustrophobic?”

“No, just.” He sighed. “Thanks for covering for me. Stop interrupting my life by getting laid so much. Good?”

“Jealous, frosh?”

Mike snorted, unsure whether to be offended or amused or… well, turned on, frankly. Harvey was hot, and Mike was still half-hard, and his arteries were pounding with adrenaline after such a near miss with security.

Harvey caught his gaze for the first time, really, and Mike watched a slow predatory smile cross his face. 

“You are,” Harvey said, crossing his tan, defined arms over his broad, warm chest. _Fuck. Hold it together._

“This is adorable. You’ve been here, what, three months? It must drive you crazy to hear me getting off above you.”

“Not an image I need, man,” Mike said, aiming for his ‘super hetero grossed out’ voice.

“I think you’re lying.” Mike’s stomach dropped. “Do you lie in your bed alone at night wondering what my secret is?”

“Hardly.”

Harvey was undeterred. He took a step toward Mike. “Do you think about what these girls feel? What it’s like to be fucked so well that the lonely insomniac freshman downstairs can hear them scream?”

“That’s enough,” Mike said. He stood, adjusting the waist of his sweatpants. 

Harvey stepped closer. Another few inches and he’d be toe-to-toe with Mike. “Do you ever wonder how the guys feel?” 

“That’s enough!” Mike reached out to shove Harvey aside, but Harvey caught his arm.

“Tell me to stop and I’ll stop,” Harvey whispered, then leaned in to press his lips against Mike’s.

_Fuck._ His lips were incredible. Mike opened his mouth against Harvey’s, skating his tongue along Harvey’s bottom lip. Harvey stepped closer, crowding Mike against the bed as he licked into Mike’s mouth. 

“You taste like that girl,” Mike said between kisses.

“’S kinda hot, right?” 

Mike rolled his eyes but his dick seemed to agree—he slid his fingers beneath the elastic of Harvey’s boxers to grab at his hipbones. Harvey was just as hard as he was, pressing his groin into Mike’s. The edge of the bedframe cut into Mike’s thighs, but the pliant swell of Harvey’s ass beneath his hands made that minor pain more than worth it.

Harvey growled, and it was kind of fucked up that Mike recognized the sound of the bed hitting the wall as Harvey pushed him down onto it. Harvey kissed like a boxer: diving in and then feinting away, out of reach when Mike wanted him most and sidling up close when he least expected it. 

Mike clutched Harvey’s arms, back, ass, thighs, whatever he could reach. They were pressed too close together to get a hand between them, but the rhythmic slide of their bodies was bringing Mike perilously close to the edge. He pushed the waist of Harvey’s boxers down, eliciting a chest-rumbling groan that also sounded all too familiar. 

Mike turned his head aside, panting, hips straining upward, and skated his fingertips down Harvey’s cleft to nudge at his opening. That was all it took for Harvey to come, forehead pressed against Mike’s shoulder and still rutting against him. Mike followed moments later, nails no doubt leaving half-moons in Harvey’s cheeks.

Harvey collapsed down beside him. Mike kept his eyes on the ceiling, sure that this would be the “Thanks for the sex, now get lost” moment that he had unknowingly interrupted a half-hour before.

“So will this make the noise more or less tolerable?” Harvey asked. 

Mike looked over at him, surprised to see amusement and maybe even some tentative fondness in Harvey’s eyes. He shrugged. “If I’m the one causing it, I don’t think I’ll mind at all.”

Harvey grinned, lascivious, and Mike felt a stirring deep in his belly.

"I think we can work something out, kid."

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a list of college AUs found on tumblr, but I cannot for the life of me find the source. Thank you to whoever it was that sparked this idea!


End file.
